There has been proposed a technology in which two sheets of wafers (substrates) are bonded to each other to thereby connect wirings of the substrates to each other (see PTL 1).
In such a technology, in order to secure an overlay margin for bonding, it is preferable for metal portions exposed at bonding surfaces to be larger.